


Ghost

by Jazoriah



Series: Bits and Bobs - Harry Potter Ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazoriah/pseuds/Jazoriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George survives, and feels what is not there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

George never did recover from losing his brother.

It wasn’t that he was always sad. He wasn’t. He laughed with Ginny and played with Teddy and sang off-key sea shanties at Christmas parties. He cried only rarely and he kept himself healthy.

But it was like he was always waiting for something to be said – something more than what came out of his own mouth that would give the rest of it meaning. It was strange that after all the years he spent synchronised with his twin, he found he could no longer guess at what Fred would have said, how he would have reacted.

Sometimes he caught a glimpse of his reflection without warning and for a split second he believed that his brother’s ghost had returned to him. He would stiffen, and blink, and hate himself for the pure joy that burst within him for that one moment of delusion.

Now, staring at himself in the mirror, George knew that the man he saw truly was a ghost. It just wasn’t his brother.


End file.
